1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a set of cards for game.
2. Description of the Related Art
As conventional game cards, there are known playing-cards, UNO cards, etc. Among these cards, the playing-cards basically comprise one kind of cards as seen from the view of their usage, so that various games are played using each card sometimes as a card in a player's hand and sometimes as a card to be placed face up on a table.
With the above type of game cards, only simple games can be played since each of those sets of cards comprises only a small number of different kinds of cards.